This invention relates to apparatus for discharging material from the tail gate of a truck box. Truck boxes are known for transporting very many widely different types of material of different flowable properties and different end uses. In addition, such end uses require the provision of apparatus for discharging the material from the truck box to different positions, different orientations and in different ways.
In grain farming there are two particular materials and end uses which require transportation. Specifically such truck boxes are required to transport harvested grain and to deliver the grain in such a way that it can be collected by an auger for deposit in a storage container. In an alternative function, the truck box is used for delivering seed to seed drills. In this function, the material needs to be delivered at a high location so as to be dropped into the seed drill container. Augers are available separate from the truck for transporting such delivered material into the location required for use or storage but these separate apparatus are disadvantageous in that they need to be located at the delivery point thus causing great inconvenience if they are not available as and when required.
It is also known to provide apparatus mounted upon the truck box to assist in delivering the material. Particularly, it is known to mount augers on the rear portion of the truck box. However, these have been disadvantageous in that they are very limited in the way they can deliver the material and hence have not been satisfactory.